


There are worse places to be

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Onaka is a horrible partner, Porn and no plot, slightly non-con but let's just pretend the negotiations were sex based, this is super short, waking up to sex, we need more for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up to something not very exciting.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	There are worse places to be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write half my fantasies because I fear the kink might be too much for people. But one of these days I'll make Hondo make Obi-Wan scream his name. lol

_ His head is pounding... _ he groans into the pillow, the bed is also moving and aren’t beds supposed to stay still? He wonders as he awakes from a “rough” night. Negotiating with pirates always led to something like this. 

He groaned again but this time the pain didn’t distract him from the obvious; he had indeed woken, but someone had been up before him and now had their very bumpy dick balls deep in him. Obi-Wan startled awake now, pulling up and away from the headboard only to be stopped by…

“Cuffs?” 

“Ah, you’re awake my friend.” Hondo said on a rather hard push back into Obi-Wan’s body. The Jedi shuddered in retaliation. 

“The hell Hondo….” 

“Thought we’d get another one in before letting you leave today.” the pirate sounded so certain of himself as he pushed Obi-Wan back into the pillows. Which angled Obi-Wan in such a way that his prostate was getting hit and each re-entry, the pace blistering with pleasure. 

“I…” Obi-Wan tried to get something out, but the Force contracted around him as Hondo broadcasted his neediness into it. Obi-Wan is hard now, gasping into the pillow he asks himself why he only wakes up in this way when he’s negotiating with Hondo Onaka. 

“It’s better than waking up dead.” Hondo replied. 

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes you did, Dear One.” Hondo laughed. Of course he’d think this was cute. Obi-Wan growled as Hondo went at him with all the strength the Weequay possessed. It hurt. And he couldn’t help moaning as Hondo - eventually - came inside him. 

Hondo crawls off the bed and makes his way to the fresher; with the door closed Obi-Wan takes a moment to examine the cuffs. They’re actually pretty high tech. He has no idea how they work and isn't that just like Hondo. 

Obi-Wan lays flat on the bed. He didn’t even cum. Slowly, he releases his pleasure into the Force and eventually his own need goes away. 

Now, he just has to wait for Hondo to release him. 

And those negotiations might take a while. 

  
  



End file.
